thewalkingdeadtvfandomcom_de-20200213-history
FOX
FOX Channel ist ein Pay-TV-Sender, der vor allem internationale Serien als Premieren im deutschsprachigen Raum ausstrahlt. Der Sender ist in Deutschland, Österreich und der Schweiz verfügbar. Betreiber ist die in München ansässige Fox Networks Group Germany GmbH. Geschichte Am 10. März 2008 reichte die Tochterfirma von Rupert Murdochs News Corporation, Fox Entertainment, den Antrag auf die Sendelizenz der FOX International Channels Germany GmbH bei der Medienanstalt Berlin-Brandenburg ein. Zuvor stieg Murdoch schon bei VOX, tm3 und 2008 bei Premiere ins deutsche Fernsehen ein. Der zweite FOX-Sender nach National Geographic in Deutschland benötigte primär Verbreitungsmöglichkeiten, so wurden im Frühjahr 2008 bereits mehrere Gespräche mit Pay-TV-Anbietern geführt. Überraschend stellte sich heraus, dass die Ausstrahlung des FOX Channel vorerst nicht bei Premiere geplant war, wo die News Corporation mit 19,9 Prozent beteiligt war. Gesichert wurden Verträge mit Arena und Unitymedia. Am 10. April 2008 gab die Kommission zur Ermittlung der Konzentration im Medienbereich grünes Licht für die Aufschaltung des Senders. Am 19. Mai 2008 wurde der Spartensender auf die arenaSAT-Plattform aufgeschaltet und am darauffolgenden Tag in das Unitymedia-Kabelnetz eingespeist. Am 3. August 2008 unterzeichnete Premiere die Verträge zum Sendestart am 4. Oktober 2008. Am 23. Oktober 2017 erzielte der Pay-TV-Sender die bislang höchsten Einschaltquoten. Die erste Folge der achten Staffel der Serie The Walking Dead erreichte 510.000 Zuschauer und einen Marktanteil von 1,6 Prozent. Bei den 14- bis 49-Jährigen erzielte der Sender einen Marktanteil von 4,2 Prozent FOX HD Seit Oktober 2010 wird FOX HD als ein Simulcast des FOX Channel verbreitet. Der HD-Sender wird seit dem 1. November 2010 von Unitymedia ausgestrahlt. Im Laufe des Jahres folgten weitere Kabelnetzbetreiber. Seit dem 15. Oktober 2011 ist der hochauflösende Sender auch über Skyempfangbar. FOX HD sendet in 1080i-Auflösung. Empfang In Deutschland kann der Sender über die Bouquets der großen Kabelnetzbetreiber Vodafone Kabel Deutschland, Kabel BW und Unitymedia empfangen werden. Zudem wird er von Skyüber Kabel und via Satellit verbreitet. Der Anbieter Vodafone verbreitet den Sender über seine IPTV-Plattform. Seit dem 31. August 2016 wird der Sender bei Telekom über Entertain verbreitet. Der Sender ist im Film-Paket und im Big-Tv enthalten. In Österreich wird FOX Channel von Sky über Kabel und Satellit angeboten. A1 Telekom Austria verbreitet den Sender per IPTV. In der Schweiz wird der Sender über den Kabelanbieter UPC Cablecom verbreitet. Eine IPTV-Übertragung ist über den Pay-TV-Anbieter Teleclub möglich. Programm Das Programm konzentriert sich vor allem auf die Erstausstrahlung von US-Serien. Der FOX Channel hält unter anderem ab der vierten Staffel die Rechte an Lost, so wie den Serien Carnivàle, Die Sopranos, Entourage, Greek, Las Vegas, Lass es, Larry!, Practice – Die Anwälte, Reaper – Ein teuflischer Job und The West Wing – Im Zentrum der Macht. Seit dem 3. November 2008 ist der FOX Channel 24 Stunden täglich zu empfangen. Zuvor wurde das Programm 18 Stunden täglich ausgestrahlt. Alle Serien werden ohne Werbeunterbrechung und mit deutscher und englischer Tonspur ausgestrahlt. Bis Anfang 2009 sollte das Programm in 16:9 und Dolby Digital ausgestrahlt werden. Die Umstellung auf 16:9 erfolgte am 1. April 2009. Seit 2014 wird zur Steigerung der Zuschauer-Verweildauer der Abspann von Sendungen geschnitten und stattdessen Eigenwerbung gesendet. Serien Erstausstrahlungen * Atlanta * American Horror Story * Blue Bloods – Crime Scene New York * Da Vinci’s Demons * Deep State * Doctor Who * Drop Dead Diva * Legion * Nashville * Outcast * Ray Donovan * Rocco Schiavone * Shameless * Snowfall * Suits * The Big C * The Gifted * The Good Fight * The Night Shift * The Walking Dead * Undercover * Wayward Pines * 11.22.63 – Der Anschlag * Ashes to Ashes – Zurück in die 80er * Drop Dead Diva * Hotel Babylon * Lass es, Larry! * Law & Order: UK * Lost * Mad Men * Medium – Nichts bleibt verborgen * Salamander * Skins – Hautnah * Sleepy Hollow * Spooks – Im Visier des MI5 * Silent Witness * Strike Back * The Listener – Hellhörig * The West Wing – Im Zentrum der Macht * The Wire Wiederholungen * Death in Paradise * The Defenders * Dirty Sexy Money * Entourage * Good Wife * Hawaii Five-0 * How I Met Your Mother * Hung – Um Längen besser * JAG – Im Auftrag der Ehre * Kojak – Einsatz in Manhattan * Law & Order * Longmire * Magnum * MacGyver * Die Nanny * Navy CIS * Navy CIS: L.A. * Prison Break * Rules of Engagement * Sex and the City * Simon & Simon Weblinks * Offizielle Website Kategorie:Fernsehsender